Wood Walker monster line
The Wood Walker is a species of monster found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. This monster, resembling a walking tree stump with a face and appendages, is noteworthy for being the only random monster of its design basis that is actually used in the game's battles; in the code of the game, two more variants, the Elder Wood and the Estre Wood, are unused as monsters, but both are featured as the visuals for Tamer class series Psynergy spells that share their names. Compare to the Weird Nymph, a similar monster that does not appear in a battle but appears in a Psynergy. Wood Walker A Wood Walker is a brown variant with green leaves. Statistically, this monster has 230 HP, 21 PP, 213 Attack, 75 Defense, 94 Agility, and 24 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 175, a Jupiter Resistance rating of 100, a Venus Resistance rating of 72, and a Mars Resistance rating of 72, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 105. A Wood Walker can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 5 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Briar: Used 2 out of 8 times, his is this a Psynergy spell that stabs the party with a series of large spiky vines, dealing a Venus-based attack with a power rating of 70 and a range of 3. It consumes 11 of the user’s PP. * Mad Growth: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a group of thorny vines to erupt from the ground and though the party, dealing a Venus-based attack with a power rating of 60 and a range of 3. It consumes 10 of the user's PP. At most, a Wood Walker can cast one of Briar and one of Mad Growth in a battle. Felling a Wood Walker yields 242 EXP, 201 coins, and there is a 1/16 chance that the monster will randomly drop a Bramble Seed. If it is felled with the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 314 EXP and 261 Coins, and the chance it will drop its item becomes 1/4. The Wood Walker is fought throughout the interior portion of Gaia Rock, and subsequently throughout Izumo Ruins, ideally before it is fought in Ankohl Ruins. In Gaia Rock, the Wood Walker is not the fastest monster, but its offensive and defensive statistics are well-rounded and strong. Offensively it is outperformed by the stronger and faster Gressil in Izumo Ruins, and in Ankohl Ruins it is outperformed in every statistic by the Minotaurus, as well as most of the other monsters in various statistical regards. Elder Wood This is the only monster line introduced in The Lost Age that seems to have only one variant, but like the other monster lines that have fewer variants than the usual three, second and third palette-swapped variants to this line exist in the code of the game cart and were even given its own names, but have none of their statistics and abilities coded beyond weak placeholder abilities. The Elder Wood, however, appearing as a light-green variant with autumn-colored leaves, is featured as part of the visual in the Elder Wood Psynergy that is available to the Beastkeeper class. Category:Unused monsters Estre Wood Likewise, this third variant in the line, the Estre Wood, appearing as a dark-purple variant with autumn-colored leaves, is featured as part of the visual in the Estre Wood Psynergy that is available to the Beast Lord class. It doesn't make an interactable appearance anywhere else in the game. Category:Unused monsters Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Mercury resistance Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance Category:Monsters that drop rare items Category:Psynergy-capable monsters